Duas Vezes Amor
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Jared Padalecki é um jovem enfermeiro recém chegado em Chicago, Illinois, que rapidamente consegue uma oportunidade de ouro na profissão. E de brinde, encontra uma nova paixão. Seria perfeito, se Jensen Ackles não estivesse em coma. - PADACKLES. Universo Alternativo. Um tanto X-over de Supernatural/Perception. Fanfiction dedicada a annamanson.
1. Introdução

**_Duas Vezes Amor_**

* * *

**Beta: **annamanson. Para sempre até ela resolver que eu só dou trabalho. :D

**Disclaimer 1: **Jared e Jensen não são meus, nem ninguém mencionado. Ninguém me autorizou a nada. Vocês sabem aquela baboseira toda de que tudo é mera coincidência, os fatos são fictícios, que eu escrevo essas coisas na base do 0800, blá blá blá Whiskas Sachê.

**Disclaimer 2:** Sleeping Beauty e Perception, e tudo o que envolve os nomes e/ou marcas não são de minha propriedade, e usá-los não me aufere lucros nem diminui ou prejudica de alguma forma o dos verdadeiros donos.

**Nota: **Essa fanfiction é inspirada no conto de fadas Sleeping Beauty, o meu favorito. Mais precisamente na versão da Disney. Além disso, teremos a participação especial, durante a primeira fase, do personagem Dr. Daniel Pierce, da série de TV Perception. Logo, posso dizer que se trata de uma espécie de X-over de Supernatural/Padackles AU + Sleeping Beauty + Perception.

Reforço que, quando falo em inspiração e participação especial de personagens/real people, não significa que seguirei fielmente os originais. Algumas características poderão ser modificadas.

Naturalmente, porque sou "clicherenta", alguém está dormindo e acordará por causa do beijo de amor. Só que de uma forma mais moderninha, afinal, esse texto não se passa numa terra distante, em um reino encantado. Pelo resumo vocês já devem ter sacado qual é a boa. :P

Quando eu contei o plot para a Anna, ela me disse que se emocionou e achou lindo – acabei com a sua reputação de durona! haha. Por isso, a fanfiction é dedicada a ela. S2

**Aviso: **Slash fanfiction. Ou seja, homens que se amam – ou não – e fazem sexo um com o outro. Se essa visão maravilhosa e abençoada pela Deusa Magna do Slash fere os seus sentimentos, não sei se deve continuar. Mas a decisão é sua, mon ami! :D

Palavras de baixo calão espalhadas ao vento nessa fanfiction... Não se espantem.

Vocês verão dados médicos aqui. Eu pesquisei, mas sabem como é, posso ter feito essas pesquisas nos locais errados e estar tudo equivocado. Se alguém souber o certo e puder me esclarecer, ficarei eternamente grata!

**Música de inspiração: **Somewhere, do Scissor Sisters.


	2. 1 That Is The Chicago Way

**_Parte 1 – Enquanto Você Dormia_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1 – That Is The Chicago Way*_**

Jared acordou muito cedo e bastante ansioso, como já vinha fazendo há seis dias. Hoje teria mais uma maratona de entrevistas de emprego. Faria quatro delas, torcendo para que alguma vingasse. Até agora não tinha obtido respostas positivas das anteriores, isso quando obtinha alguma. A agonia crescia quando pensava que suas economias poderiam se esvair antes de estar devidamente empregado. Iria viver de quê? Sempre podia recorrer à sua tia ou sua mãe, elas dariam um jeito para ajudá-lo, mas um homem crescido de 26 anos deveria se manter sozinho.

Fez toda a sua higiene pessoal, se barbeou, secou os cabelos e se vestiu decentemente. Conferiu sua imagem no espelho e aprovou a visão. Parecia um enfermeiro de respeito. Perfumou-se, calçou seus sapatos, pegou sua pasta cheia de currículos, cartas de recomendação e documentos, fechou o quarto do hotel e saiu. Uma das entrevistas começaria em 40 minutos e não havia tempo para o desjejum.

Andava quase correndo. A Universidade de Medicina de Chicago ficava a vinte minutos de distância, segundo o Google Maps. Jared sabia que tinha uma boa margem de erro nessa distância indicada. Havia ainda a chance de ter de enfrentar percalços em seu caminho. O tempo não era o seu aliado. Perdeu as contas de em quantas pessoas se esbarrou, dos tropeços e dos sinais quase fechados para pedestres que burlou até atingir o portão da colossal Universidade.

Informou-se na portaria sobre para qual ala deveria seguir, prestando atenção em todas as coordenadas que lhe foram dadas. Seguiu seu caminho e enquanto caminhava ia pensando em como se manifestar para o entrevistador. Jared era enfermeiro há três anos, especializado em cuidar de pacientes que, por alguma razão, não podiam se mover, parcial ou totalmente. Seu último trabalho tinha sido na residência dos Welling, em sua cidade natal - Norfolk, Nebraska. Após concluir seus estudos na Universidade do Colorado, em Denver, decidiu retornar para perto de seus pais, a pedido de sua mãe. Desde então cuidou do Sr. Welling, pai do seu melhor amigo e primeiro namorado, Thomas, até o dia em que o seu paciente faleceu. Foi quando Jared resolveu que o melhor seria sair novamente do seio familiar e alçar novos voos. Mudou-se para Chicago e agora estava ali, em uma busca desesperada por emprego para não ser necessário regressar.

Parou em frente à sala 302, 3º andar, conforme a indicação do porteiro. Bateu duas vezes na porta e a abriu, adentrando ao recinto. Tinha dois jovens sentados, aguardando. Provavelmente seus concorrentes. Jared sentou-se na única cadeira disponível e se acomodou, após ajeitar os cabelos e recuperar o fôlego.

Cinco minutos depois de sua chegada, uma jovem loira e de aparência doce apareceu na porta com uma prancheta na mão e um papel com nomes, que foi chamando, um a um, para conferir quem eram os presentes.

- Michael Owen Rosenbaum. – Ninguém se manifestou. – Matthew Joseph Cohen. - O moreno com olhos de ressaca se apresentou. A loira marcou algo em seu papel. – Jared Tristan Padalecki. – Jared se apresentou e a moça marcou algo ao lado de seu nome. – Coy Luther Perry III. – Sem manifestação. – Então você é o Luke Cunninghan Wilson. Muito bem, eu sou a Srta. Tal e trabalho no setor de contratações e demissões desta Universidade. Sigam-me, por favor.

Os três se levantaram e foram andando atrás da mulher, que parecia não ter mais que dezesseis anos de idade. Caminharam por dois corredores até chegarem em outra sala, onde foram orientados a sentarem-se. Com todos instalados, a Srta. Tal recolheu seus currículos e cartas de recomendação, carregando-os para dentro da sala contígua àquela.

Jared via os minutos passarem e ficava cada vez mais apreensivo. Era um rapaz ansioso, e em situações críticas, tinha necessidade imensa de comer coisas doces. Abriu sua pasta somente para constatar que tinha sido tolo ao se esquecer de comprar alguma bala pelo caminho. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu algo levemente pegajoso em um deles; era um chiclete de aparência duvidosa. Devia ter esquecido o doce dentro da calça quando a levou à lavanderia. Optou por comer a bala mesmo assim, mas a moça regressou e o chamou pelo sobrenome. Recolocou a bolinha melecada no lugar onde a encontrou.

- Senhor Padalecki, por favor, preste atenção nas informações, pois as darei apenas uma vez. O senhor será entrevistado pelo médico da ala de Unidade de Terapia Intensiva Neurológica da Universidade. Saia por esta porta, dobre à esquerda, siga até o final do corredor, tome à esquerda novamente, entre na segunda porta à sua direita, suba até o segundo andar, pegue o túnel de interligação e rume até o departamento citado. Chegando lá se anuncie e será encaminhado até o Dr. Singer. Agora vá Sr. Padalecki.

Jared agradeceu e iniciou o percurso. Sua sorte é que sempre fora dotado de memória fotográfica. Memorizava qualquer coisa com muita facilidade, e isso era uma dádiva em sua profissão. Sua capacidade mental lhe ajudava muito a desempenhar suas funções com precisão. "_Esquerda - Fim – Esquerda – Segunda porta direita – Segundo andar – Túnel – Unidade de Terapia Intensiva_". Repetiu mentalmente as informações como um mantra até chegar ao seu destino.

Um rapaz de aparência simples e agradável estava sentado por detrás do balcão. Seus cabelos eram castanhos, sua pele era branca e algo de muito interessante acontecia na tela à sua frente, pois o garoto a olhava com genuíno interesse e com um sorriso de divertimento nos lábios.

- Bom dia, er... – Olhou para o crachá do garoto: Ford, Colin. – Bom dia, Sr. Colin. Eu sou o Sr. Padalecki e estou aqui para falar com o Dr. Singer. Pode me informar como chegar até ele?

- Você é o novo assistente do Dr. Gracinha? – Disse o menino após o choque inicial.

- Não, eu... Vou ser entrevistado ainda. – Jared respondeu.

- Ah, se ele mandou chamar você é porque vai lhe contratar. Dr. Gracinha é um homem muito bom e divertido, mas é muito chato com quem trabalha com ele. Escolhe a dedo. Há quase quatro meses ele precisa de um enfermeiro assistente, vários já se candidataram especificamente pra trabalhar com ele e ele nunca quer nenhum. Vem, eu vou levar você até ele!

As palavras de Colin deixaram Jared bastante animado e esperançoso. Sendo dessa forma, só precisava dar a impressão correta. _"Puta que pariu, mas esse é justamente o problema! Dar a impressão correta!". _Parou bem no meio do corredor e segurou o rapaz à sua frente, puxando-o pelo braço e o encostando na parede. Quem visse a cena certamente teria pensamentos inadequados devido às posições dos seus corpos.

- Sr. Ford, por favor, o que eu preciso fazer pra passar uma boa impressão? – Perguntou nervoso.

- Sr. Padalecki, eu vou lhe responder com prazer depois que me soltar e parar de respirar bem em cima de mim.

Soltou o garoto com um embaraço sem tamanho. O menino lhe pediu que continuassem a caminhar, assim chegariam logo ao local onde o Dr. Singer estava. Seguiu ouvindo as opiniões do garoto.

- Olha, Sr. Padalecki, o melhor é o senhor ser o senhor mesmo, sabe? Não fique floreando muito as informações, não demore a responder, não perca a autenticidade. O Sr. Singer é um homem brincalhão e faz piada até da mãe dele, então não se ofenda quando ele fizer da sua mãe também. A gente se acostuma fácil com ele, e ele se apega rápido também.

Chegaram à sala onde estava o tal médico. O estômago de Jared se afogou em bílis. O seu corpo começou a tremer e sua pele suava frio. Tentou pensar em coisas alegres para se acalmar. Começou a cantarolar uma música dos Ramones, sua banda favorita. Pouco a pouco se sentia mais tranquilo e confiante.

- Pronto, o Dr. Singer já está pronto pra lhe receber. Entre aqui na sala dele. E se lembre senhor, seja espontâneo. Eu gostei do senhor e também quero que trabalhe conosco, e Deus sabe como faz falta esse assistente do Dr. Singer! Boa sorte!

Entrou na sala do Dr. Singer. Reconheceu imediatamente o cheiro de mangas, e viu que o perfume provinha da mesa do doutor. Havia um montueiro de cascas e dois caroços da fruta na beirada do móvel.

Dr. Singer era um homem alto e corpulento de cabelos grisalhos e aparência amável. Ao que tudo indicava, tinha acabado de se deliciar com duas mangas bem maduras e cheirosas, tendo em vista que suas mãos brilhavam com um líquido pegajoso e levemente amarelado.

- Bom dia Sr. Padalecki! Eu sou o Dr. Robert Singer e sou o responsável pela Unidade de Terapia Intensiva Neurológica da Universidade de Medicina de Chicago, mas isso certamente já é de seu conhecimento. O senhor é nascido em Nebraska? – Apresentou-se. Jared achou a sua voz graciosamente grave. Parecia a de seu pai.

- Sim senhor, digo, Doutor. Sou natural de Norfolk.

- Eu vi a sua documentação, rapaz! Nasceu em Norfolk, se formou em Denver e cuidou de um senhor catatônico até a sua morte. Seu histórico acadêmico é excelente e seus professores e chefes na universidade falaram muito bem de seus atributos como enfermeiro. O filho desse senhor que foi seu paciente também me parece muito satisfeito com o seu profissionalismo.

Jared sorriu. Ele tinha sido muito bom enfermeiro para o Tio Doug, mas Tom tinha exagerado um pouco na sua carta de recomendação. Era mesmo um ótimo amigo.

- O senhor leu tudo corretamente, Doutor.

- Gostei do seu currículo, rapaz, e de você ser meu conterrâneo. Eu nasci em Lincoln. Chamei você aqui para avaliar sua desenvoltura e lhe perguntar uma coisa que ficou permeando a minha cabeça. – Disse o neurologista um tanto sério.

- Pois pergunte, doutor. – Afirmou Jared tentando demonstrar na voz tranquilidade e confiança que não existiam de fato.

- O seu endereço aqui no currículo é uma caixa postal. Não tem casa?

Jared ponderou um pouco antes de responder. Seria positivo ou negativo não ter endereço residencial ainda? Em quase uma semana já deveria ter arrumado algum lugar, não? E se o fato de não ter residência fixa significasse, para aquele homem, que ele, Jared, era um homem impulsivo e instável? Eram características ruins para um profissional de sua área. Lembrou-se dos conselhos do rapazola, Colin. "_Devo responder rápido e ser eu mesmo!_". Escolheu dizer a verdade.

- Eu vim para Chicago há uma semana, Doutor, e ainda não estou apropriadamente alojado na cidade. Tenho vivido num hotel e aluguei essa caixa postal para correspondências e referência. – Respondeu com firmeza.

Dr. Singer pareceu avaliar a resposta por alguns segundos. Depois se levantou, foi ao banheiro, lavou as mãos e quando retornou à sala, enquanto andava de volta para sua cadeira, fez uma nova pergunta ao moreno.

- E por que não está instalado ainda? Chicago é cheia de locais bons, e até mesmo em conta, para rapazes de boa índole morarem. Arrumar um quarto digno e limpo não é problema aqui.

- Eu quero ter um emprego primeiro, Doutor. – Jared estava sendo sincero, porém escolhia o argumento e as palavras usadas. – Assim que eu conseguir me empregar, procuro um lugar próximo ao trabalho.

- Por que quer morar perto do trabalho? Preguiça? Comodismo?

Singer perguntava com a voz cada vez mais grave e severa, como se quisesse intimidar o sujeito do outro lado da mesa. As perguntas do doutor estavam revirando a insegurança de Jared e ele duvidava se ainda poderia deixá-la bem escondida por muito tempo. A impressão que tinha, era que o Dr. Robert Singer queria fazer perguntas rápidas e com ar pretensiosamente aleatório, para encontrar alguma falha em seu caráter que demonstrasse uma possível futura falta grave no desempenho de suas funções. "_Responder rápido – Falar a verdade. Foco, Jared!_".

- Eu não posso negar que morar perto do local de trabalho é bastante conveniente, mas não é meu único motivo, e nem o mais importante. Pretendo morar perto para estar sempre à mão para cobrir folgas dos outros enfermeiros ou atender plantões, e assim ganhar um tanto mais.

- Hum... Então a questão é de conveniência, oportunidade e dinheiro? É por isso? - O homem o olhava com os olhos apertados.

- Tem também o motivo maior, o qual me fez escolher essa profissão. Eu gosto de ajudar pessoas. Gosto de estar com elas quando ninguém mais quer se dar ao trabalho, e estando próximo, eu estaria sempre disponível para isso. Mas se eu lhe falasse isso em primeiro lugar, o senhor entenderia como bajulação ou frase pronta, como das misses, e provavelmente me negaria a vaga. E eu preciso muito de um emprego, Doutor, sou só nessa cidade. Por isso escolhi quais das minhas verdades seriam convenientes para esta situação.

O médico à sua frente ficou mudo. Pegou uma sacola de papel e começou a juntar as cascas e os caroços das frutas que estivera comendo bem antes de Jared adentrar em seu compartimento. Direcionou o pacote para o rapaz.

- Tome, jogue isso fora ao sair. Peça ao garoto da recepção para mandar um terceirizado aqui pra limpar a mesa e o chão, por favor. Obrigado por seu tempo e tenha um bom dia. Manteremos contato.

Jared pegou o saco e saiu da sala decepcionado. Mais uma vez fora rejeitado, era certeza. Conhecia essa conversa de "manteremos contato". Agora teria que enfrentar mais três entrevistas de emprego e orar para que uma delas desse retorno hoje. Sua ansiedade ia tão intensa que ele podia prever uma visita ao gastroenterologista mais cedo do que o esperado. Chegou à recepção.

- E então, como foi? – Perguntou Colin bastante animado.

- Ah, foi um desastre! Menino, péssimo conselho seu de ser verdadeiro, hein? Acho que fui sincero demais. – Retrucou com pesar.

- O que o Dr. Gracinha disse?

- Ah, ele perguntou o motivo de eu não ter casa, e quando eu respondi, ele parou de falar, me mandou jogar fora esse saco e pedir pra você mandar alguém da limpeza pra sala dele. Disse que manteria contato. Eu perdi mais esse emprego.

- Ele disse isso? – Colin estava bastante surpreso. – Eu podia jurar que ele tinha ido com a sua cara! Depois de quatro meses sem sequer olhar para algum candidato, ele se interessou pelo senhor... É uma pena, eu teria gostado de trabalhar com o senhor, parece ser uma pessoa tranquila! – "_Além de ser bem bonito e alto!_", pensou Colin em silêncio.

- É, foi o que ele falou. Escuta, aqui nessa ala tem alguma lanchonete onde eu possa fazer um lanche rápido? Eu tenho outras três entrevistas de emprego e não quero arriscar não ter onde comer no caminho.

- Não ter onde comer no caminho? Senhor, isso é Chicago! O senhor acha mesmo que não teria onde comer até chegar no outro local de entrevista? É bem caipira, não é?

O moreno riu da sinceridade do garoto. Aliás, ele tinha notado que essa era uma característica bastante marcante e frequente das pessoas que viviam naquela cidade. Eram muito sinceras e não faziam rodeios para falar o que lhes vinha às mentes. "_That is the Chicago way!"._ Lembrou-se da célebre frase de Sean Connery, de um de seus filmes favoritos. A cidade tinha seu charme, de fato.

- Garoto, você precisa de um filtro mental! Tem lanchonete ou não por aqui?

- Eu não sou um garoto, sou um quase calouro de medicina de 18 anos de idade! – O rapaz disse com categoria. – É claro que tem, essa universidade tem tudo! O senhor segue aqui reto, pela direita, e quando ouvir muitas vozes e ver enfermeiros e médicos entrando e saindo com copos de café vai saber que chegou lá. Me dá esse saco aqui, eu jogo fora.

Jared entregou o pacote e seguiu em busca da lanchonete. Olhou em seu relógio, e constatou que tinha ainda duas horas antes da próxima entrevista, e o Google Maps informava que o local ficava há trinta minutos. Mesmo com a margem de erros, tinha tempo. E tinha muita fome para saciar.

Não havia possibilidade de errar o lugar. Tinha mesmo muito barulho e pessoas de branco entrando e saindo, frenéticas. Jared lamentou o fato de que não seria uma delas. Entrou, pediu dois croissants recheados com queijo e um chá de camomila bem quente. Não seria ruim tomar um pouco de infusão dessa erva calmante. Estava terminando o primeiro croissant quando avistou Colin correndo em sua direção.

- Jared! Ei, Jared! – Gritou até atingir a mesa do moreno. – Ei, Jared, ainda bem que você resolveu comer aqui! O Dr. Gracinha me pediu pra ligar pra você pra vir falar com ele amanhã cedo, mas aí eu informei que você ainda estava no prédio, que tinha ido comer, e ele disse pra você ir lá com ele depois de comer! Não é ótimo?

- Sim, parece ser boa notícia! – Jared sorriu. – Mas cadê o uso de Senhor para lidar com os mais velhos?

- Ah, corta essa! Nós não vamos nos tratar por senhor se vamos ser amigos! Você pra mim é Jared, e eu pra você sou Colin, e pronto!

- Decidiu isso sem me consultar?

- Jared, só estou facilitando as coisas! – Respondeu o menino, rindo. Jared achou que se afeiçoaria rápido a ele. Sempre quis ter um irmão mais novo e aquele garoto poderia servir para esse fim.

- Pode ficar aqui até eu terminar de comer ou você tem que ficar no serviço o tempo todo?

- Se você comer rápido, posso.

Jared praticamente engoliu o seu lanche e seguiu com Colin para a sala do Dr. Singer. No meio do caminho recomeçou a interrogar o funcionário.

- Como é trabalhar aqui, nesse Centro?

- É bastante tranquilo. Temos só dois pacientes na Unidade, que certamente vão ser sua responsabilidade.

- E como podem ficar sem ninguém para cuidar deles? Você disse que tem quatro meses que o Dr. Singer não tem assistente nenhum.

- Sim, tem esse tempo todo. Durante esse período o Dr. Singer em pessoa vinha cuidando deles. Um está em estado vegetativo, com morte cerebral decretada, mas como tinha um documento assinado por ele impedindo a família de autorizar o desligamento dos aparelhos, e ele é rico, está lá, ocupando a cama. O outro é um homem de uns 40 anos que teve um derrame há dois meses e acordou há três semanas, mas não consegue se mexer. Ele fica lá deitado e o pessoal da fisioterapia faz uns exercícios nele, enquanto o Dr. Gracinha tenta achar um jeito de restabelecer os movimentos dele. Mas cuidar deles não é difícil, a família deles tá sempre por aqui.

Colin finalizou o discurso bem em frente à sala do Doutor. Abriu a porta para Jared e pediu que ele entrasse. Quando o moreno fez o solicitado, fechou novamente a porta e caminhou para a recepção. Ia dar um jeito de tirar uma foto de Jared no celular para mostrar ao Kevin, seu quase-futuro-namorado, que ele podia sim ter olhos para outra pessoa. Jared era muito bonito e com certeza faria Kevin ter ciúmes. Colin contava com isso.

Dentro da sala do Dr. Singer, Jared aguardou o sinal para se sentar; este não tardou a acontecer. Olhava para o médico, que remexia papéis.

- Então garoto, eu realmente gostei de você. É essencial para mim que meu enfermeiro assistente tenha um grande comprometimento com a causa, e isso você tem, pude notar. Seu discurso final foi bem colocado, e me lembrou de mim mesmo, quando entrei na faculdade de medicina. Eu conversei com o pessoal aqui da reitoria e eles me disseram que você pode ficar morando no alojamento do Centro. Ele geralmente é direcionado para os residentes de outras cidades, mas como não tem nenhum, o quarto está desocupado. E considerando que você quer morar por perto, achei que seria melhor se morasse aqui dentro e poupasse esse dinheiro que iria pra aluguel. E então?

- Senhor, er... Doutor... Eu fico muito grato mesmo! É muito mais do que eu poderia querer, é uma grande oportunidade! Muito obrigado, Doutor, de verdade! – Jared estava feliz e até um pouco emocionado.

- Tá certo, rapaz... Tá certo... Sua mudança está autorizada a partir das dez horas de manhã de amanhã. Você passa a ser funcionário depois de amanhã. Mas se você puder se mudar logo amanhã, antes de meio-dia, eu apreciaria bastante. Quero lhe apresentar os pacientes e lhe explicar suas situações.

- Sim, senhor. Estarei aqui antes de meio-dia, prometo! Muito obrigado, novamente!

Os dois deram-se as mãos. Jared saiu da sala cantarolando I Believe In Miracles. Acenou para Colin na saída, que lhe gritou parabéns antes de ele sumir de sua visão. Estava contente demais! Iria ligar para sua mãe e sua tia, tomar um banho longo e dormir a tarde toda. Seus dias de cão estavam acabados, afinal.

* * *

* Homenagem a um dos meus filmes de máfia favorito, The Untouchables.

**NOTA:** As universidades e o Centro de Terapia mencionados existem de fato. O funcionamento deles é obra da minha cabeça.

Não sei como se chama o pai do verdadeiro Tom, mas gosto de Doug.

Robert Singer mencionado aqui é o diretor/roteirista/produtor de Supernatural, não o personagem.


End file.
